Digital to analog (D/A) conversion normally is realized through the division of a reference voltage, steering of binary- or equal-weighted currents, redistribution of a programmable charge, or a hybrid of the above approaches. These D/A conversion techniques utilize voltage, current and charge as the conversion media, and employ resistors, current mirrors and capacitors as the conversion components. The performance of a D/A converter (DAC) is affected by the precision of the voltage-division resistor network, steering current sources and/or programmable capacitor array, where the resistors and capacitors must be linear circuit components. Unfortunately, present digital to analog converters require a significant amount of die space and are significant current draws.
Thus there exists a need for a digital to analog converter that does not require a significant amount of die space and does not draw significant current.